falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
West Everett Estates
(backyard bunker) }} The West Everett Estates is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287, located north from downtown Boston across the Charles River. Background West Everett Estates is a suburb made up of a few single-family homes. The homes are of a similar design to The House of Tomorrow in Sanctuary Hills, but several homes were still under construction before the Great War.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 292: "This once-picturesque suburban community is similar to Sanctuary Hills. Currently, it could best be described now as a “transitional” neighborhood. Recently, a Raider gang was overrun by Super Mutants under the leadership of “Hammer.” They are clustered to the south. Be sure to thoroughly inspect the area for a safe (Master) and steamer trunk (Expert), Lance’s terminal (Advanced), and a nearby safe (Advanced). Enter the backyard bunker to locate Wayne’s terminal, another Quantum, and one more trunk." It was home to Wayne Tournquist and his family, Ron Cobb, and brothers Lance and Leon Ames, among others. Shortly before the war, Wayne built a bomb shelter in his backyard to protect his family. When the bombs dropped, he and his children survived inside, but his wife Bonnie was left stranded at her workplace in Boston. In the weeks afterwards, Wayne set up an automated radio broadcast in an attempt to contact her. By January of 2078, Wayne was forced to scavenge from his neighbors' homes for supplies. On one outing, he was accosted by Ron, who had turned into a ghoul. Ron attempted to kill him, but was shot by Lance and Leon, who had just returned after finding themselves stranded in Connecticut. Soon afterwards, the three set about fortifying the neighborhood. Two months later, Lance and Leon encountered a group of armed men on a scouting run, including several of Leon's former mob associates. Despite Lance's attempts at discretion, Leon divulged a great deal of information to the strangers. Soon after, the strangers attacked the settlement and took over; Lance was killed trying to resist and Leon surrendered to the raiders. In the chaos, Wayne and his children fled. When the Sole Survivor arrives at West Everett Estates a group of fierce super mutants led by Hammer have taken control of the town. The corpses of the raiders that previously controlled the town are littered throughout the settlement. Layout West Everett Estates has several destroyed buildings, though most of them are still accessible. Raider corpses are sprawled out over the area, with a number of them concentrated near a cooking station. The leader, Hammer, resides in the ruins of Wayne's home. The backyard bunker is the source of the separated family radio signal created by Wayne. Notable loot Exterior * A leveled suit of power armor - To the south of the estate near some military vehicles: a crashed plane and several tanks. * Super mutant cage helmet - To the right of the northern entrance, inside the red semi-truck. * Super mutant chains - On the southern entrance lookout. * Boston mayoral shelter bathroom key - In the blue house (close to a bridge/Megaloader), inside a dresser in the room with a crib in it. * Hammer's holotape - In the house with the recording computer, on the counter close to the fridge. * A Nuka-Cola Quantum - Inside the fridge, near the recording computer. * A Ripper - Next to the entrance to the backyard bunker, lying on the cabinet. * A Vault-Tec lunchbox - In the house next to the backyard bunker, in the living room by the fireplace. * A complete collection of all six types of Gwinnett beer: Gwinnett ale, Gwinnett stout, Gwinnett pale, Gwinnett lager, Gwinnett pilsner and Gwinnett brew - On a shelf in the easternmost house. * 7 bags of cement scattered around the neighborhood. * A silver bar in an exploded safe behind a collapsed house. Backyard bunker Notes * According to Lance's terminal, the location had its barricades set up in December, 2077 with Wayne's help. However, according to Wayne's record, Wayne did not meet Lance until January, 2078, and the wall got set up only a few days before April 3, 2078. * There are several radioactive barrels right next to the fast travel spawn point. Appearances The West Everett Estates appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes West Everett Estates references the real-life city of Everett, Massachusetts, which lies due north of Bunker Hill and borders Boston and Malden. Bugs * Where the human would normally speak in Hammer's holotape, there is no sound. * It is possible the raiders will spawn after clearing out the super mutants as well as the brother attacking. This can cause the game to freeze. * Fast Travelling to location can cause falling through the map in some cases. Gallery FO4_West_Everett_Estates_Hammer_holodisk.png|Hammer's holotape Boston_mayoral_shelter_bathroom_key_WEE.jpg|Boston mayoral shelter bathroom key FO4 West Everett Estates Ripper.png|Ripper near the entrance to the bunker FO4 West Everett Estates backyard bunker entrance.png|Entrance to the bunker in the backyard FO4 West Everett Estates into backyard bunker.png|Inside the bunker Category:Fallout 4 locations es:Westing Estate ru:Уэст-Эверетт uk:Вест-Еверетт zh:西艾佛雷特莊園